Zorro
Zorro '''(or '''Don Diego De La Vega as his real identity)' '''is a fighter for Go All Out! the Legendary sword wielding Vigilante from a multi-media series with the same name. Backstory Before Cardread Diego De La Vega is a romantic hero, a vigilante who fights for justice in the Spanish California's Pueblo De Los Angeles. Even at a young age, Diego always had a strong sense of justice. However, he quickly learned that the Spanish government that had ruled over California weren't interested in such things. However, Diego ignored this when his father, Alejandro sent him to Spain for his education. Along the way, he would learn many things, including the art of swordsmanship. When eventually coming home, he learns that California is under the heel of a tyrant who oppresses the people of Los Angeles. With the flame of justice burning inside him once more, Diego creates the duel-identity of Zorro to fight tyranny and inspire the people to rise up and fight back. Arriving at Cadread When Los Angeles was invaded by a legion of supernatural swordsmen, led by Jaguar Brujo, Zorro fought through the legion, just as he was fighting through his enemies, he was caught by a bright light and he ended up on Cadread. After talking to the locals and strange faces who were also summoned to this world, Zorro agreed to help defeat Calamity to save the people of Cadread. in addition, in his own time, he would spar with Yandere-Chan and Chicken Assassin in preparation for the battle. Appearance Zorro's appearance is original with several inspirations from other Zorro designs, though uses the colors seen in his comic books. Zorro wears a black and grey sombrero cordobés and a black mask that covers half of his face, while his eyes are viable he wears a black outfit with brown straps and belt, which also has a buckle with the letter 'Z' on it. with a red cloth belt around his waist on top of the belt, along with black boots and a black cape. Zorro uses a yellow handle rapier as his main weapon, as well as using a whip and throwing daggers as his alternative weapons Colors, Costumes and Equipment Click here to view Zorro's colors Showcase video Combat Moves '(Freedom Fighter Style)''' Lvl1 – Mark of Zorro Zorro slashes her sword to create his signature ‘Z’ as an actual Z appear in fire, which damage anyone who is in the Z, then give knockback once the Z is completed. Lvl3 – En Garde Zorro makes a series of slashes to nearby fighters before giving a great blow that deals knockback. Trivia * Zorro is the 7th third-party character to join Go All Out! * Zorro is the oldest third-party guest character in GAO, as his first appearance was in 1919, which also embark his 100th anniversary, * in the comic series ''Zorro: Rise of the Old Gods, ''there is an advertisement page of Zorro crossing over with GAO (though advertised in US only) * Zorro is the the first paid DLC fighter in GAO Gallery Zorro promo.png| Promo art for Zorro Zorro comicad.png| Comic Ad that's in issue 2 of Zorro: Rise of the Old Gods Zorro concept 1.jpg|early concepts of Zorro 1 Zorro concept 2.jpg|early concepts of Zorro 2 Zorro concept 3.jpg|early concepts of Zorro 3